It's Not Fair
by Cook.Bing.Toasted
Summary: Chad doesn't think it's fair that he is not with Sonny. Channy fluff in a neat little Two-Shot :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hi! It's Mary here, with a new story! I really like this one, and I hope that you do, too. Please Remember to Review and Favourite!! Love ya all!

P.S- This is written from Chad's POV, because I figured it would be fun to write as Chad!

X

_________________________________________________________________________________________

It's Not Fair

It's not fair.

I mean, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud! I can get any girl I want!

Except for one.

That one girl, the one that you would do anything for, the girl that you want to spend the rest of your life with. The only girl who doesn't faint when she sees me. The only girl who doesn't care how famous I am, who doesn't care how much money I have in my bank account. The one girl that likes me...For me.

---

Once again, it's not fair.

I want her. I want her and only her Dammit! I mean, yeah, I've had my fair share of relationships but I have never really been committed to them. Most of the girls in Hollywood are blonde airheads who only care about the way they look, and if their makeup matches their mega-expensive Louis Vuitton dresses.

But I don't want a girl like that.

I want a girl who can make me laugh.

I want a girl who I can hold.

I want a girl who I can be myself around. That can see the nice, caring, unselfish side of Chad Dylan Cooper.

I want her.

I want Sonny.

---

I want to tell her that I love her. I want to go over to her dressing room right now and confess all my feelings. I want her to say she feels the same way that I do. That she always has. And then we could kiss and our lives would be complete. We could get married, Buy a house, and have kids. Live our lives together side by side...

But, that's never going to happen.

It's not fair.

She would most probably mistake it for one of my scams. She would tell me to get lost. She would never speak to me again. She would break my heart.

But, there is still option 1. I could tell her. She COULD feel the same.

---

She should.

I mean, I have been dropping some blatant hints of the past 2 months.

I was the only one that cared when she "Broke" her ankle.

I was the one who wore a weird beard on live TV for her; Just to save her from being embarrassed.

I was the one who didn't blame her, even though she ruined my party.

I was the one who asked her to hang out.

I was the one who agreed to be her fake date (Oh, If only That Was Real)

I was the one who danced with her at prom.

I was the one who saved her from eating worms.

I was the one who gave her a part in my movie and told her she had pretty hair (Apparently, I have a sparkly eye)

See, Who ever said that CDC didn't care for someone other than himself?

---

It's not fair.

I seem to keep saying that.

I'm running out of words.

Because of her.

I have to tell her.

Now.

---

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, There's The first chapter. I'm gonna make this a two-shot! This chapter was quite short, But I really like it!

Yanoo, YOU could tell me how you thought it was by clicking that cutie of a button below (Hint, Hint)

X


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hi All! Here is the chapter 2! Hope you enjoy reading it as I did writing it!

Mary

X

P.S- I Do Not Own Sonny With A Chance Or Any Of The Characters! (If I Did, Channy Would No Longer Be Dream And Chad Would Be On Camera A Hell Of A Lot More!)

__________________________________________________________________________________________

It's Not Fair

Ok, I'm about to do it. I am outside Sonny Monroe's dressing room door.

I am nervous.

But Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get nervous.

I can't help it.

Sonny has this effect on me.

I just always have this need to be nice to her. To not be who people believe me to be.

To be Chad, Not Chad Dylan Cooper.

She makes me nervous.

But she makes me happy.

C'mon, you can do this Cooper.

Do it for you.

Do it for Sonny.

---

Ok, I would knock on the door. Hopefully, her room-mate Tawni will be in the cafeteria and not here.

I wouldn't be able to take it if she saw me declaring my love to Sonny.

Sonny could do so much better than Chuckle City.

Sonny could do way better.

---

*Knock*

"Come In"

Oh god, It's her.

I would know her voice anywhere.

"Um, Sonny, It's Chad"

I slowly stepped into the dressing room, checking for any unwanted visitors. Coast was clear. Phew!

"Oh, hey Chad. I'm surprised you actually knocked for once!" She laughed in her cute little laugh.

Ok, good. She was in a happy mood.

"Yeah, about that. I need to tell you something..."

"Sure. Go ahead"

She started attentively into my eyes. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her big chocolate eyes. The always made me melt.

"Uh...Sonny. Um, I d-don't really know how to say this b-but I-I think I love you an-"

I was cut off by the hysterics of laughter coming from the girl sitting across from me.

I knew I shouldn't have said anything.

I knew I should have kept my mouth shut and enjoyed things while they lasted.

But nothing could prepare for what was coming.

I slowly stepped up, making a beeline for the exit, when I felt someone grab my hand and pull me around.

"Sonny, Wha-"

Once again, I was cut off by the girl. But this time, it was because her lips had been pressed onto mine.

She was kissing me.

I, Chad Dylan Cooper, Was kissing the girl of my dreams.

I never wanted to let go. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

Eventually, we had to pull away for air.

I was speechless.

All I could manage to say was-

"B-but you were l-laughing at m-me a second ago"

She smiled her brilliant smile.

"Chad, I wasn't laughing at you. I was just thinking-"

"Thinking what?" I was confused.

"-That it was about time that you admitted it"

WHAT!?  
SHE KNEW!?

Before I can could even answer her, I was silenced by Sonny's lips once again.

I smiled to myself.

I was kissing Sonny.

And she was my Sonny. At Last

__________________________________________________________________________________________

So...What did you think? I kinda rushed the end, as you can tell.

Reviews would be deeply appreciated and treasured (Wink Wink)

So...Why don't you click that pretty little button below this writing and make a girl complete?

Thanks

X


End file.
